Three Knights
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Crossover of Three Anime. The Princess of the Realms was kidnapped, now the three guardians must find the next generation of knights... Ash Ketchum, Uzumaki Naruto and Monkey D. Luffy... Please R
1. Prologue

A/N: I've been considering writing this fic for the longest time... I don't know why... but I got the idea a lot time ago...

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Naruto or Pokemon, if I did Pokemon and One Piece would have never been dubbed by 4kids... thank god Naruto is done by Viz... (shudders) I know its cool that my mom woks there but I think she's getting into Naruto... she watched it with me last night and that was the special marathon...

Umi: Please get on with it Emma...

Me: Oh yeah, Umi, Terra, Cloud and any other OC are mine...

Three Knights

By Emma Iveli

Prologue

The three knights bowed before the princess, her golden hair and blue eyes looked at them. One wore red armor and his hair was a gold blonde color, the second wore yellow armor and his hair was a brownish-red and finally there was the one in the blue armor his black hair was his trait

"Why?" asked the princess.

"Because… you don't need us any more…" said the blue knight known as the knight of the sea.

"He is right, you don't anymore…" said the yellow knight known as the knight of the sky.

"Please let us leave…" said the red knight known as the knight of the land.

"I know… but…" said the princess.

"Princess they are right… you don't need them any more." said a voice.

The princess turned to her three guardians, all three of them were women, they had the same titles as the knights but they were the guardians of Sky, Land and Sea. The guardian of the sea wore sky blue robes, the guardian of the sky wore light yellow and the guardian of the land wore red…

"Princess… please…" said the guardian of the sea.

"I will allow it…" said the princess, "Under one condition… you must have many decedents… one day I fear that my decedent will be kidnapped and the knight must rescue her…" said the princess.

"Yes your highness…" said all three knights.

Three portals appeared behind them and they went into the portals… the knight of the sea went to the world of the sea, the knight of the sky went to the world of the sky and the knight of the land went to the world of the land…

"One day your decadents will be needed… all of the World of the Realms will know of this legend." said the princess.

1,000 years later…

The three guardians of the princess searched. The new guardian of the Sea was the oldest of the 3, she was 17 and her dark blue hair was tied into a braid while, she was smart, sassy and the leader due to her age, her name was Umi, the new guardian of the land was 12 and the middle of the three, she had short red hair and looked to be tomboy… her named was Terra and finally the new guardian of the sky has blonde hair that reached her elbow, she was bit of a space case and had two gold barrettes in her hair, hee name was Cloud.

"Did you find her?" asked Umi.

Both shook their heads no.

"Are you sure you looked hard enough…" said Umi glaring at them.

"We did…" said Cloud.

"Geez, Umi relax…" said Terra.

"I'm worry about Princess Lila, okay…" said Umi.

"Please calm down you two…" said Cloud.

A note appeared from nowhere Umi grabbed it.

"The prophecy must be fulfilled the ones who can rescue them are the knights… you must find the chosen decadents and rescue the Princess lest she'll be no more…" read Umi.

"Oh no…" said Cloud.

"The Knights…" said Umi quietly.

"How are suppose to find the chosen descants… there must be a lot of them…" said Cloud.

"We focus our powers in search… the plus side is that they will be our ages so the powers will eliminate those who aren't our ages…" said Umi.

"Okay…" said Cloud.

"I'm ready!" said Terra bodily.

"Power of the world of the Sea… whom I guard… the elements of Water and Ice… show me the chosen knight…" said Umi.

An orb of water appeared within it a picture of a ship… it zoomed into a boy the age of 17… he had black hair and wore a straw hat, underneath one of his eyes he had a scar, he sat on the figure head of the ship that looked like a sheep.

"Cool…" said Cloud.

"That the Knight of the sea…" said

"Okay my turn!" said Terra, "Power of the World of the Land… whom I guard… the elements of Fire and Earth… show me the chosen the knight…" said Terra.

A ball of fire replaced the orb of water, inside was picture of a village closer reviled a ramen stand… inside was boy with wild blonde hair and wore a blue head band with the front of it metal and a symbol that looked like a leaf he had whisker like marks on his face… he was eating ramen… lots and lots of it.

"That's the knight… sure loves ramen…" said Terra.

"So it's my turn…" said Cloud, "Power of the World of the Sky… whom I guard… the elements of Wind and Lighting… show me the chosen knight…"

A ball of lighting appeared in place of the fireball. It showed the picture of a forest, it zoomed to a boy who was ten, he had black hair with a baseball cap on his head, his face had lighting like shapes on his face and on his shoulder was a yellow mouse like things.

"That yellow mouse looks cute…" said Cloud.

"Okay in order to save the princess we must have them help us… and if anyone wishes to come with them they should… they might help us…" said Umi.

"Even if they are a pervert?" asked Terra and Cloud at the same time.

Umi blushed lightly, "Yes even if they are perverts…" she said.

She snapped her finger and wore a blue tank top and a jean mini-skirt.

"I'll go now… you two should leave soon as well." Said Umi, a portal appear behind her and jumped into it.

"I don't like Umi very much…" said Terra.

She snapped her fingers and she now wore a red kimono with fire symbols all over it and ended at her knee. Another portal appeared behind her and she jumped into as well.

"Why do I have to be the last one…" said Cloud.

She snapped her fingers she wore a white t-shirt with a lighting bolt on it and a pair of jeans. A portal appeared behind her and she jumped into it.

However a man seating a strange thrown room watched them on a monitor.

"So the next generation of knights… I should send some of my minions to destroy them" he smiled evilly.

Next Time: Luffy, Naruto and Ash learn their heritage... after a fight with some strange monsters...

A/N: Okay I'll put what time in the series it takes pace in...

One Piece: After the Rouge Town Arc... butthey reach Reverse mountain...

Naruto: After the Land waves... but before the Chunin exam

Pokemon: After Ash gets Soul Badge... but before Charmander evolves...


	2. Just a Normal Day… or is it?

Chapter 1: Just a Normal Day… or is it?

It was just a normal day, on the Merry Go, Luffy relaxed while he watched the clouds while on the Sheep's head. Then he turned his attention toward the sea and he noticed a body floating in it.

"Everyone come quick!" yelled Luffy.

All 4 members of his crew came…

"What is it?" asked annoyed Nami.

"There's a body floating in the water!" he yelled.

Sanji noticed the body… and it was more than likely female.

"Then we must rescue her!" yelled Sanji.

She ran to the lower deck and jumped into the water… with the others help they managed to drag her to the deck… she was a live… and conscious…

"Thanks…" said the young woman who was 17 with dark blue hair tied into a braid and wore a blue tank top and jean mini-skirt.

It was a just a normal day with Team 7, they had finished another… D ranked mission… Naruto w3as board… very board and trying to prove himself better than Sasuke. All three Genin and Kakashi heard someone cry out in pain.

"What's that?" asked Sakura.

"It's the bushes!" yelled Naruto.

He ran into the bushes… tripped and landed on a girl his age. She blushed before smacking him in the face.

"HENTAI!" she yelled, she had short red hair and wore a red kimono with fire on it.

It was just a normal day, with Ash and the others. He was heading somewhere… truth was he, Pikachu, Misty and Brock were lost… yet again…

"I can't believe it!" yelled Misty.

"Excuse me!" yelled a voice.

It belong it a blonde girl who's hair reached her elbows, in her hair were gold barrettes and she wore jeans and a white t-shirt with a lighting bolt on it.

"Can I have directions…" she asked.

"Well… we're kind of lost ourselves…" said Brock.

Inside a dark cave… a girl with light pink hair was waking up, she was chained to a wall and couldn't move, she wore a pure white dress but it was dirty and ripped. She struggled agaisnt the chains. Her name was Lila, Princess of the Realms.

"Princess you'll never be able to free yourself…" said a voice.

It belonged to a young man with blood red hair.

"Who are you?" asked Lila.

"My name is not needed… all you should know is that I intend to bring a new order to all 4 worlds…" said the young man.

"What do you mean?" asked Lila.

"I intend t bring chaos to all of them and then quell it so that they will worship me…" said the young man.

"Why?" asked Lila.

"You need not know… I shall make Realms and Sky chaotic and Sea and Land more chaotic than they are now…" laughed the young man "But first I must kill the chosen knights and your guardians... who are searching for them…"

A figure appeared to the young man it was in a cloak, "Sir, all three guardians found the knights…"

"Damn… kill them before the knights can awaken their power… and use it against me…" said the young man.

"Yes sir…" said the figure who disappeared.

"Now Princess once I get your little friends I'll be able to get you too…" said young man.

He disappeared as well… Lila cried "Umi… Terra… Cloud… please save me…" she cried.

Back on the Merry Go, the girl dried off in the Galley Luffy was asking her questions while Sanji cooked.

"So what were doing in the ocean alone?" asked Luffy.

"I was taking a swim…" said the girl sarcastically.

"Really?" asked Luffy.

"No my small boat sank and I was stranded for a few minutes…" said the girl.

"Oh… what your name…" asked Luffy.

"Umi…" said the girl.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy…." said Luffy.

"And I'm my dear is Sanji…" said Sanji.

"Not interested…" said Umi with an angry vein, "Great he's friends with a pervert…" she thought.

Umi got an odd feeling, she ran to the deck very fast… Luffy and Sanji fallowed.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"Their coming…" she said.

"Who?" asked Luffy.

Before she could answer, several monsters appeared.

With Naruto, she was rubbing his cheek, the girl looked at him "Oh man… I slapped him on accident… I didn't know it was him…" thought the girl.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" yelled Naruto.

"Sorry… I thought you were someone else…" said the girl honestly.

"Oh…" said Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing back there?" yelled Sakura.

She looked into the bushes, the girl got an idea… when she looked there the girl popped right in front of her face and said "Hello!" very loudly.

Sakura jumped back a few feet in surprise… Terra laughed at her.

"One of the Leaf Ninja scared of little old me… too funny." laughed the girl.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke looked at the girl.

Sakura glared at the girl, "That girl is going to pay!" screamed out Inner Sakura.

Naruto got up still rubbing his swore cheek.

The girl stopped laughing and sighed, "So you guys are from the Village Hidden in the Leaves… I've been looking for the village… I got lost and I stubbed my toes." said the girl.

"You got lost in the bushes?" asked Sasuke giving her a look.

"Yeah so?" asked the girl, she gave him a look "I know your type… your cool and don't care about anything but something... this causes fan girls to swarm all over you and rumors to start about what kind of girls you like… in other words a pretty boy."

Sasuke sweatdroped.

"Now I'll do an impression of your type…" said the girl, she cleared her voice then said really high voice "Look at me, I'm popular and I dress up in women's clothing…" she said the realized something "Wait that's my cross dresser impression… not that there's any difference between cross dressers and pretty boys…" she began to laugh again, even Naruto joined in.

After Naruto stopped laughing he asked her "Hey what's your name?"

"Terra." said the girl.

"You said something about looking for our village." said Kakashi.

"Oh yes… you see my friend… was kidnapped… I want to hire a ninja to find her…" said Terra telling the half-truth.

Sasuke looked at her, there was something he didn't trust about her… like she was hiding something, Kakashi had the same feeling as well.

"Anyone who calls Sasuke a cross dresser is cool in my books…" said Naruto offering her hand.

"Cool, still not angry for slapping you?" said Terra.

"No its cool." said Naruto.

"Great… its another Naruto…" thought Sakura.

The wind blew and Terra got a strange feeling.

"Their coming…" she said.

"Who?" asked Naruto.

Suddenly many monsters appeared...

With Ash and the rest the girl and Brock and were looking at a map.

"So should I accompany you to the next town?" asked the girl.

"Sure if your lost, I'm Ash Ketchum by the way…" said Ash.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

"I'm Misty." said Misty.

"And my names Brock." said Brock.

"I'm Cloud." said the girl.

"So are you are trainer?" asked Ash.

"Trainer?" asked Cloud quietly.

"Did you say something?" said Ash.

"No, no I didn't yes I'm a trainer." said Cloud. "I knew I should have studied up on The World of the Sky…" she thought.

(Flashback)

Both Terra and Umi were arguing.

"Look Pirates are way cooler than Ninjas…" said Umi.

"No way… Ninja kick more ass…" said Terra.

Cloud was playing a video game Pokemon Blue.

"Yes I caught a Clefairy." said Cloud.

"You shouldn't be playing games… you should study like the rest of us!" scolded Umi.

"That game is programmed with Info on the World of Sky… Clefairy is one of the Pokemon… she knows that." said Terra.

Umi was about to say something, but… "That's actually a good idea…"

(End of Flashback)

"Oh yeah that video game was my study guide!" said Cloud out loud.

"What was that?" asked Misty.

"Nothing…" said Cloud, "Cool! I just realized Brock's the Pewter City Gym Leader and Misty's the Cerulean City Gym leader! Ash must be the hero… but with a Pikachu!" she thought.

Cloud got a strange feeling.

"Their…" she said.

"Prepare for Troble"

"And make it double"

"Never mind…" she said quietly.

"To protect the world from devastation"

"Who are these guys?" asked Cloud.

"Team Rocket their always trying to take Pikachu!" said Ash.

"Hey aren't you listening to us?" yelled Jessie.

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt!" said Ash.

Pikachu used the infamous electric attack.

"Team Rocket's blasting off way too soon!"

Cloud got another feeling.

"Their coming…" she said.

"Who's coming?" asked Ash.

Suddenly many monsters appeared… and they weren't Pokemon.

Back with Umi on the Merry Go...

"What are these things?" yelled Usopp.

"Their creatures of Darkness… created by someone from my world…" said Umi.

There was an awkward silence.

"No one fight…" said Umi, She began to glow blue, she held out her hand in a pointing like manner, she made a motion of shoot an arrow.

"Freeze Arrow!" she said.

An arrow made of ice flew past them and froze them.

"What do you mean from your world?" asked Nami.

"Well you see it's complicated… I tell you after we get of these guys…" said Umi.

"Did you eat a devil fruit?" asked Luffy.

"No I did not eat one, other wise I would have been a body floating in the water… dead!" yelled Umi. "You can get them now… as long as their in this Ice Prison then you can destroy them easily."

Luffy shrugged and used Gum Gum Pistol on one and it shatter to many pieces. However one of the monster broke free from its ice prison… Umi tired using Free Arrow on it again but it didn't work.

"That's not good… its too strong…" said Umi.

With Terra… the battle began as well.

"Demons…" said Kakashi.

"What are they doing here?" asked Sakura.

Something within Naruto told them they weren't demons, Terra knew what they were.

"I can't give myself up just yet… se how they do it…" she thought.

"Terra stay back these are lower demons… I think…" said Kakashi.

"Okay…" she said meekly.

"This girl knows more then she's letting on…" thought Sasuke.

"Um Kakashi-Sensei… are you sure we can fight a demon?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi sweatdroped.

"Looks like I have to step in after all… these aren't demons… their creatures created by darkness…" said Terra.

She began to glow red, "Fire Ball!" she said and shot a fire ball shot from her hands and toasted quite a few of them.

"That Fire Ball… she didn't use any Charka to make it…" said Kakashi with his visible eye wide.

"Is that even possible?" asked Sakura.

"In my world it is…" said Terra, "Leave these suckas to me… I can handle them…"

""Your world?" said Naruto.

The remaining monsters changed towards them, Terra put her hands to the ground. "Earth Barrier!"

A chunk of earth came up, and created a barrier. However one of the monsters managed to break though it.

"That's no good." said Terra.

With Cloud…

Ash did was he normally did when he thought he saw a Pokemon… took out its Pokedex.

"No Pokemon Sited…"

"It must be undiscovered…" said Ash.

"Those aren't Pokemon… their Creatures from my world…" said Cloud.

"Your world… your from another world?" asked Misty.

Cloud began to glow yellow "That's right! Lighting Strike!" said Cloud as she held her fingerlike a gun and shot a few of those monsters, which were toasted. "Tornado Wind!"

She moved her arms and a tornado appeared sucking up the rest.

"Wow…" said Misty.

However one of the monsters managed to jump out of it.

"Bad… very bad…" said Cloud.

Back with Umi the freed monster ran towards Luffy before Umi could even react... before anyone could react… even Luffy… but then Luffy began to glow blue like Umi but brighter this glow shined on the monster attacking him and the rest still frozen and all disincarnated.

"What the hell is happening?" asked Zoro.

"A power he didn't know about…" said Umi.

Back with Terra…

Back with Terra the monster that broke the barrier was heading strait towards Naruto… them monster was fast… faster than any ninja… no could react in time… not even Kakashi… then Naruto glow red like Terra but brighter, this glow shined on the monster attacking them and the rest as well and all desecrated.

"What's happening to Naruto." said Sakura.

"Let's just say he has a power that he did know he had." said Terra.

Back with Cloud the monster the escaped the tornado was strait towards Ash… it was fast… faster than Pikachu when it uses agility or quick attack… not even everyone's favorite electric mouse could react… then Ash began ot glow yellow like Cloud but brighter, this glow shined on the monster attacking them and the rest in the tornado desecrating them.

"What's going on?" asked Misty.

"Just something that he didn't he had." said Cloud.

In all three worlds the same thing was being said at the same time… well more or less but here's how it went.

"That… was so awesome!" said Luffy/Ash/Naruto.

Where did you get that power?" said Nami/Misty/Sakura.

"I don't know (Nami, Misty or Sakura), it just sort of happened…." said Luffy/Ash/Naruto.

"Well it's hard to explain…" said Umi/Cloud/Terra, "But here how it goes…"

So the three began to tell the story, there are 4 known dimensions, the World of Realms, The World of Sea, The World of Land and the World of Sky. Over 10,000 years the 4 worlds coexisted with full knowledge of each other and people traveled to the different worlds… however the people began to use the other worlds power for evil… for example they used Pokemon from the World of the Sky to commit crimes in the World of the Sea, they used Devil Fruits powers to commit crimes in the world of the Land and they used Charka to commit crimes in the world of the Sky and so on so forth… however all three committed the worst crimes on Realms, it got so bad that it was deiced that all knowledge would be sealed up in Sky, Land and Sea… but there was a problem the criminals were too powerful. But thank goodness 7 people, 4 women and 3 men one of the World of the Realms who was a women, 2 of the Sea and man and a woman, 2 of the Land a man and a woman and 2 of the Sky a man and a woman developed strange powers and were able to put a stop to it, all knowledge of the worlds were eared… except in the World of the Realms, the women who was the world of the Realms became Princess due to her hard work, the 3 men became her protectors… the three knights and the women became the three guardians… the protectors of the three worlds and make sure no one crosses into it... their descendants become the next generation and so on and so forth, for the few thousand years there many threats to the Princesses and the knights had to protect her form them… however slowly there weren't any more threats anymore and thusly it became more of a ceremonial duty. Sadly… but somewhat humorously, the duty devolved into menial tasks such opening jars, moving boxes and sweeping the garage. 1,000 years ago the knights of the generation were the last, as they asked for the Princess' permission to leave and be normal people… in the world's of their ancestors. The Princess gave her permission… under one condition they must have many children so that incase something happened to one of her decedents. Which became a realty the other day… something happened to the Princess… and I was sent since I'm the Guardian to find the decedent of the Knight chosen by our powers…

With Umi…

"So Luffy is the chosen knight…" said Umi.

"Wow that's cool…" said Luffy.

"Does that mean Luffy has to come with you and never return?" asked Nami.

"Nope… it just means that Luffy has to come with me and then return when the job is done… you guys can come if you want…" said Umi.

"Really?" asked Luffy.

"That's right…" said Umi.

"So let's just say all of go… who's watch the ship?" asked Zoro.

"My powers would..." said Umi.

"Let's all go it would be exciting!" yelled Luffy.

"I'd love to go with Umi…" said Sanji with a heart in his visible eye.

"Pervert…" thought Umi.

"If Sanji's going I'm going…" said Usopp.

"Why?" asked Umi.

"Because… I don't know how long you'll be gone and well…" said Usopp.

"Don't want to starve?": asked Umi.

Usopp sweatdroped, "Pretty much."

It was soon decided that all of them would go… Umi and the Straw Hats went though the portal.

With Cloud….

"So Ash is the chosen knight…" said Cloud.

"That's so awesome!" said Ash.

"Wait if you take… will he come back?" asked Misty.

"Oh yeah… he's coming back after… in fact you guys can come if you wish." said Cloud.

"Really?" asked Brock.

"You guys want to come?" asked Ash.

"You bet!" said Brock.

"Count me in." said Misty.

"Okay." said Cloud.

And so all 4 plus Pikachu went though the portal.

Both groups got the hall where the three guardians left, at the same time.

"Hey Umi…" said Cloud.

"Cloud… um… where's Terra…" said Umi knowing that even wit the monster Terra should be there right now…

A small portal opened up and paper air plane hit Umi in the face. She was angry and knew only person could have sent it.

"I'm going to be a little late… something about missions and talking to the Hokage… I rather zoned out. Be back later than excepted. See Ya! Terra.

P.S. Sorry if the paper air plane it missed I meant to hit Umi in the face Ha ha :p" she read.

Umi crunched the note then out then yelled out "TERRA!"

Next Time: After Terra's explanation why she, Naruto and the rest of Team 7 were late everyone gets to know each other...


	3. Getting to Know You

A/N: I know that last chapter was crap but this one's better... I hope...

Chapter 2: Getting to Know You

Umi… now dressed in her robes was tapping her foot impatiently… she was angry… very angry… Cloud warned the Straw Hats and the Pokemon trainers don't talk to her, don't make eye contact with her… don't hit on her… which Sanji and Brock disobeyed. Both were on the ground unconscious.

"Why did she do that to them?" asked Luffy.

"Because she's like that when she's angry…" said Cloud.

"She's that angry?" asked Misty.

"Well to be honest… all the time…" said Cloud.

A portal opened up, Terra, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi exited.

"I can't believe the Hokage made this a mission…" said Sakura.

"TERRA! WHERE WERE YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO!" yelled Umi with her head big towards Terra.

Cloud ran over to her fellow Guardian… and restrained her.

"Calm down… you know its not her fault…" said Cloud.

"You're more angry about the paper air plane…" said Terra.

Naruto tapped her shoulder, "Who are they?" asked Naruto.

"That's Umi and Cloud my fellow guardians…" said Terra.

"Why you Terra… Cloud let me go, let me go!" said Umi.

"Fine I'll tell you why we're late…" said Terra.

There was an awkward silence... "Well where's the flashback?" asked Umi with her eye twitching.

"I don't need one… time for…" said Terra, "Terra's Annoying as Hell Puppet Time Theater!"

Terra took out 5 poorly made Popsicle stick puppets… one looked like herself, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi, as everyone who was concouis watched.

"You have to come with me to save the princess." said the Terra puppet.

"Sure okay…" said the Naruto puppet.

"Your friends can come as well…" said the Terra puppet.

"No way am I coming with you called me a cross dresser…" said the Sasuke puppet

"I didn't say that…" said Sasuke.

"I'm not going ether because you called Darling Sasuke a cross dresser." said the Sakura puppet.

"Hey I didn't say that…" said Sakura "That girl is going to pay time!" screamed out Inner Sakura.

"We should turn in our mission report and talk to Lord Hokage first." said the Kakashi puppet.

"Walking, walking, walking, walking, walking, walking, walking, walking." said Terra apparently simulating walking.

Terra took out a Hokage puppet, much like the other puppets it was a poorly made stick puppet.

"Oh lord Hokage… can you make a mission of saving my princess?" asked the Terra puppet.

"Sure okay…" said the Hokage puppet.

"Yay!" said the other puppets.

"The end…" said Terra.

There was an awkward silence then Zoro broke the silence by saying. "What the hell was that?"

"It was what happened…" said Terra.

"No it wasn't you had to convince Lord Hokage to make this a mission and Sasuke and I didn't say those things…" said Sakura.

"That's not how I remember it…" said Terra.

"Don't mind her she's like that all the time… can you let me go Cloud…" said Umi.

Cloud let her but restrained her a second later.

"I'm going to get you back for that paper air plane… I swear…" said Umi.

"Riiiight…" said Terra.

Everyone ignored the guardians who were working their own things out… which appeared to be Cloud restraining Umi while Terra egged her on... Ash and Luffy who had talked during the missing hour had become fast friends, Naruto joined in the conversation. Nami and Misty watch the two guys who were unconscious waiting for them to wake up they were joined by Sakura who asked what happened to them.

"Well it happened like this…" said Misty with a sweat drop.

(Flashback)

Umi was fuming, over Terra.

"Ground rules… with Umi's this angry don't talk to her... don't make contact with her and most importantly…" said Cloud.

However two weren't scared of her… Sanji and Brock… both had identical expressions hearts in their eyes. Both skipped to her.

"Weird… same expression…" said Usopp.

"This is going to end badly…" said Cloud.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"Hello beautiful!" said Sanji.

Umi+ Angry+ Guy hitting on her Ice Fist… a move in which ice coats one of her fists, and she socked Sanji… Brock was about to flirt with her too but they looked into each other's eyes… and then sock her two… both were knocked out.

"Never mess with Umi when she's like this…" said Cloud.

Everyone nodded in agreement… because she was scary… very scary.

(End of Flashback)

"Oh…" said Sakura with a sweat drop.

Kakashi was reading Make-Out Paradise, Zoro slept, Sasuke just stood there, Usopp walked over to him wanting to make conversation by telling him stories, as a 12 year old he'd probably by… at the very least like them…

"Hey…" said Usopp.

"What?" asked Sasuke giving him a glare.

"Nothing…" said Usopp… this kid was scary… but less scary then Umi… who appeared to be trying to claw at Terra.

Sasuke walked away, Kakashi looked up from his book and said "Don't mind him, he's like that all time…" then turned back to it.

Back with the girls and the two unconscious guys, both began to wake up.

"My head…" said Sanji.

What happened?" asked Brock.

"Next time… listen to the rules…" said Misty.

Umi was finally calm…

"Okay I'm calm!" said Umi.

"Positive?" said Cloud.

"Yes…" said Umi.

Cloud let Umi go and she didn't attack a certain Guardian over Land but she did mouth "I will get you back" Terra mouthed "Nah uh…"

Umi cleared her throat, "Okay… may I have your attention please…" said Umi.

"Will the real Slim Shady please stand up?" continued Terra.

Umi gave her a glare.

"Anyways… I thought maybe we introduce yourselves to everyone…" said Umi.

Awkward silence…

"So what should we say?" asked Ash.

"Just your name…" said Terra, "Like I'm Terra…"

"I'm Umi" said Umi.

"I'm Cloud." said Cloud.

"I'm Luffy!" yelled Luffy.

"I'm Naruto!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu!" said Ash.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu (Translation: Hello there!)

"I'm the Great Captain Usopp!" yelled Usopp.

Nami slapped him on the back of the head.

"He's not the captain, Luffy and I'm Nami by the way." She said.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" said Sasuke with his scowl.

"Roronoa Zoro…" said Zoro.

"I'm Misty" said Misty.

"Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura." said Sakura.

"The name's Sanji." said Sanji.

"I'm Brock." said Brock.

"Hatake Kakashi." said Kakashi.

"Since we know each other names time for the tour!" yelled out Terra.

3 grumbling sounds were heard.

"Can we eat first?" asked Luffy.

"But first the tour!" said Terra.

"I say the water heater…" said Cloud.

"No way the inflatable duckie is where one of them will finally snap…" said Umi.

And so Terra began to show everyone around…

"This is the hall where all the bed rooms are at…" said Terra walking everyone thought hallway with man doors.

"This is the dinning room, later we'll have dinner here…" said Terra showing them the dinning room with a lard table.

"So hungry…" thought Ash, Naruto and Luffy with their stomachs growling.

"This is the training ground, anyone can use it as they wish…" said Terra.

Then things got a little weird….

"This is the boxes in the garage… this is where we keep stuff we're not using" said Terra… showing them the boxes in the garage.

"This is my inflatable duckie… its best friend…" said Terra.

"So I was wrong… you might be too…" said Umi to Cloud.

"This the water heater, where the water is heated for the baths and showers and such,…" said Terra showing them the water heater.

Naruto finally yelled out "Will please stop showing us pointless thing and get on with dinner!"

"I'm hungry…" whined Ash.

"Me too…" said Luffy.

Cloud held out her hand and Umi took out a gold coin and gave it to her.

"What was the point of her showing us all that?" asked Zoro.

"Who knows…" responded Sakura.

They got to the dinning room, there was a lot of food…

"Look at all the meat!" said Luffy.

"There's ramen!" said Naruto.

"Food…" said Ash.

The three knights ran towards the table at full speed… Luffy began shoving meat down his throat, Naruto ate as much ramen as possible and Ash ate whatever… all of them had seen their friend's eating habits… but this was insane... everyone stood there not believing their eyes.. or eye in the case of Sanji and Kakashi.

Umi sighed "Great all three of them think with the stomach…" said Umi.

"Their boys… that what they do…" said Cloud.

And so everyone sat down and began to eat… and make conversation while they ate…

"Then I defeated the dragon and rescued the entire kingdom…" said Usopp.

"That's nice can you the stake sauce…" said Misty not really paying attention the story.

Another part of the table everyone was looking at Kakashi, wondering how the hell he ate with his mask on…

Where the three knights were they started up an eating contest, someone would eat something, then someone would eat the same volume of something else for example Ash would eat a whole plate of sandwiches and then Naruto would do the same with a similar amount of ramen then Luffy would do the same with meat. Pikachu acted as judge, even though Ash is his best friend he sometimes has to call the matches in favor of the other two to be fair... in the end Luffy won it all…

"I can't believe I ate the whole thing…" said Ash.

"You boys want desert?" asked a maid who worked in the castle that they were at.

All of them snapped back to eating thanks to the magical D-word…. Desert. After everyone finished eating all three of them couldn't move because so much.

"So who's going to carry them to their rooms?" asked Umi.

"Zoro…" said Nami.

"What why me?" asked Zoro.

Nami gave him a glare as he had to drag his captain… who was bloated, 12 year and 10 year old to three separate rooms while not getting lost, Pikachu accompanied him… who actually remember where the rooms were… unlike a certain green harried swords man…

Later some went to bed others stayed up… the three guardians held a meeting in Umi's room… well it should have been Cloud was playing a video game and Terra… well she was being Terra…

"Now… can we please start talking about this…" said Umi.

"No!" aid Terra, "Unless Cloud starts…"

"Mwa ha ha ha! The hunter has become the hunted…" said Cloud.

Umi grabbed the game boy and turned it off.

"We need to talk about this…" said Umi.

"Fine…" sighed Cloud.

"Anyways I think tomorrow morning we should train those three by teaching them how to use their powers…" said Umi.

"She's right… after all they need them if we can rescue Lila." said Cloud.

"Fine…" said Terra.

"Can I have my game boy back… that was the meeting all about…" said Cloud.

"Fine…" said Umi.

Umi handed the game boy and Cloud began to play again.

"You should really stop playing videogames all the time…" said Umi.

"I'll stop if you work on your temper…" said Cloud.

"I'll only work on it if Miss Annoying will stop being so annoying…" said Umi.

"Well I'll work on that only if Cloud stops playing video games so much…" said Terra.

"You don't have a problem with Cloud's video addiction…" said Umi.

"Exactly…" said Terra.

Umi sighed.

The next morning Umi and Cloud woke up Luffy and Ash… Terra… she opened everyone's bedroom doors quietly then began to wake up Naruto… she a pot and a metal spoon and proceeded to wake up everyone.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she yelled waking almost everyone up with loud banging.

Umi managed to drag her out by the color of the shirt she was wearing. While Cloud, Ash, Luffy and Pikachu watched, while everyone got up groggily.

"Sorry, everyone can go back to sleep except you Naruto… you need to come with us…" said Cloud.

Naruto shrugged and followed them.

Most went back to sleep others didn't, Brock and Sanji whop went to dinning room were among the few. The fact that they usually get up to cook its kind of hard to get to sleep.

"Can't go back to sleep ether?" asked Brock.

"Nope…" said Sanji.

"Is it me or is Terra annoying everyone on purpose." said Brock.

"She is…" said a voice.

One of the maids was in the room, "sorry I didn't know you were awake…" she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Brock.

"Oh its nothing…" said the maid getting out a pot of tea, and left it on the table for the. She began to leave the room then ran back in yelling out "I can't leave it in anymore… I have to tell one of you!"

"Okaay…" said Sanji.

"You see this generation of Guardians are unique… very unique…" said Maid, "You see usually the new Princess takes her duties at the age of 20… and her Guardian's take the duty at whatever age they are when she turns 20… you see Princess Lila is 15… Lady Umi should have been 22, Lady Terra 17 and Lady Cloud 15… however the late Prince Mia died when the Princess was just 7… meaning that the girls had to become the Guardian's at much younger ages… 13 years than they were meant to… all three of them are emotionally unstable in some way… Lady Umi is always stressed out and she had developed quite a temper… also every single man who hits on her is dubbed a pervert by her tastes…" said the maid.

"So that's why…" said Sanji.

"Go on…" said Brock.

"Lady Terra doesn't want to grow up… but she was forced to at the age of 5, she never acts serious and always purposely annoys people… particularly Lady Umi… because of her temper… Lady Cloud… well um… you see Lady Cloud was forced to mature when she barely knew any words… ironically… the only problem she has developed quite a video game addiction…" said the maid.

Both of them sweatdroped.

"So your saying Cloud is the least messed up out of all them?" asked Sanji.

"Not exactly… she constantly has to act mediator for the fights in between Lady Umi and Lady Terra… it causes much stress for her and makes her Video game addiction worse…" said the maid, "Don't hold it agaisnt them when they act like that even though I did hear Lady Umi did sock both of you in the head…"

"Yeah…" said Brock laughing nervously.

Meanwhile on one part of the training ground targets were set up. Luffy, Ash and Pikachu were half-asleep while Naruto was awake being used to getting up this early in the morning.

"Okay, we need to train your powers…" said Umi.

"What powers?" asked Ash yawning.

"Remember yester when you were glowing those were your elemental powers, each of you have elemental Powers me and Ash have powers over Lighting and Wind, Luffy and Umi have powers over Water and Ice and Naruto and Terra have power over Fire and Earth… we'll be showing you basic attacks to get you started on using your powers… the first basic step is the elemental arrow." said Cloud.

"I'll go first!" said Terra, she held out her hand pointing it at the target, with her other hand made a motion like shooting an arrow a fiery arrow appeared and then shot at one of the targets setting it on fire, this also woke the three that were half asleep to wake up.

"Whoa…" said Ash.

"Cool!" said Luffy.

"Pika…" said Pikachu (Translation: Wow…)

"Okay, Now I need each of you to try that… except Luffy you need to say Freeze Arrow and Ash need to say Thunder Arrow!" said Cloud.

"Can I go first?" asked Ash.

"Of course…" said Cloud.

Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder and Ash remember the movements that Terra.

"Thunder Arrow!" he said.

He shot a yellow arrow made of lighting at the target.

"I did that?" said Ash.

"Good job…" said Cloud., "Unlike the others we can't tell if it was effective unless you use it on an opponent… but it looks like it!"

"All right my turn!" said Naruto. He did the same motion, "Flame Arrow" he hit the target as well but unlike when Terra it did not set the entire target on fire but did burn the target quite a bit.

"Hey it was weaker than yours…" said Naruto.

"That's because you're a beginner I've been doing this since I was 5…" said Terra.

"Looks like its my turn!" said Luffy.

Luffy did the same movements "Freeze Arrow" he shot an arrow of ice but… he missed the target… in fact he missed it so much there a crash sound an everyone clearly hared a cat screech.

"Um… maybe you should try again…" said Umi.

Luffy tried again and missed again…

Meanwhile elsewhere on the training field Sasuke was training by himself. He bent over to pick up a Kunai… he felt some thing pinch his but then his entire butt went numb. He turned around and saw his entire butt was covered in ice.

"What the hell…" he said… shocked.

He deiced to try to find someone who might explain what happened to his butt.

Back wit the Guardians and Knights with Pikachu of course Luffy tried again and missed again however it hit the ground right beside the target and it froze the ground in a circle two feet in diameter.

"Wow Luffy… that's good for beginner… I mean the diameter of the frozen point… not your marksmanship…" said Umi.

"That's why Usopp's the shaper shooter…" said Luffy sheepishly.

"Excuse me…" said Sasuke.

"Oh hey cross dresser…" said Terra.

Sasuke ignored, "Can someone tell why my butt's frozen." said Sasuke.

Both Terra and Naruto broke out laughing…

"Sasuke froze his ass off!" laughed Naruto.

Next Time: after explaining the situation better they give another tour this time of the area around the castle... however they wind up in a fight with some of those monsters... can Luffy, Ash and Naruto use their new powers to defeat them?Next time.

A/N: I don't know why… but I've meaning to do a joke for the longest time in which someone explains something with puppets... yes Terra will do on occasion... also I have to deiced if there will be a flashback to what really happened with Hokage...


	4. The First Real Fight

A/N: Sorry, writer's block... it's evil! Well anyways here's the next chapter.

Chapter 3: The First Real Fight

Sasuke was not happy, first Hokage approved this being a mission along because a girl cried if he wouldn't, then he found out that he'd have to work together with pirates and something called Pokemon Trainers, then he got his butt frozen by the captain of the pirates now Ash one of those Pokemon Trainer was using a red lizard with its tail on fire and could spit fire to defrost his butt…

"Sorry…" said Luffy.

"You already said that…" said Sasuke.

"I have to say that Luffy is a lot better then I started out…" said Umi.

"Okay your all good…" said Ash, "You can stop now Charmander…"

"Charmander char…" said Charmander (Translation: Okay!)

"Breakfast is probably being set so we're train some more later…" said Umi.

In the dining room the girls who formed a friendship arrived to find the maids setting everything up, the two guys were at the table.

"So you were the first ones here?" asked Misty.

"Yeah because if that wake-up call." said Sanji.

"Excuse me Miss Misty." said a maid.

"Yes…" said Misty.

"Lady Cloud asked us to set up a pool in here for what were they called again Pocket Monsters… no that wasn't it." said the maid.

"Pokemon?" asked Misty.

"Yes that's it." said the maid, she mentioned to the small pool behind her.

"Thank you…" said Misty.

She went in to her pocket which is where she put her Pokeballs since she didn't want to bring her back pack all over the place and released all of her Pokemon… of them went into the pool.

"Wow they certainly are cute…" said Sakura petting Horsea.

"Thanks…" said Misty.

"Except that one…" said Nami.

Psyduck was floating face down in the pool.

"Psyduck…" said Misty with a sweat drop.

Misty managed to pull the idiotic duck like Pokemon out of the water.

"I should let out mine as well…" said Brock.

She let out his Pokemon but Onix for obvious reasons.

Nami went over to Vulpix and began to pet it softly.

"This one is beautiful Brock." said Nami.

"Why thank you Nami!" said Brock withy a heart in his eyes.

Those who were training entered the room.

"All right food!" said Naruto.

"Can't you think about anything but food?" asked Sasuke.

"What was that Ice Butt?" asked Naruto.

"Your going to make fun of that for the rest of day aren't you?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto flashed one of his foxy grins, which meant "yes"

Vulpix looked at Naruto and shivered… it was scared of him for some reason, it ran behind Brock to hide from Naruto. Pikachu noticed this… jumped down to the fox like Pokemon.

"Pikachu?" asked Pikachu (Translation: What's wrong?)

"Vulpix…" replied Vulpix (Translation: He scares me…)

"Pikachu? Pika Pikachu Pikapi." said Pikachu (Translation: Why? He reminds me of Ash)

"Vul… pix vul… Pix…" said Vulpix (Translation: I don't know… he just does… I don't know why)

"All right breakfast is ready!" said Naruto.

"Don't eat do much… you guys shouldn't eat more than you should, so no eating contests…" said Cloud.

The three sighed "Okay…" they said.

Naruto turned around and asked, "Well then can I have ramen then?"

"No…" said Cloud with a sweat drop.

"Naruto… normal people don't eat ramen for breakfast…" said Sakura.

"Hey Ash you should let out your Pokemon…" said Misty.

"Oh year… come on out everyone!" said Ash.

All 4 of the Pokemon that were in their balls came out. Brock got out the Pokemon food and began to feed them while everyone else sat down.

After a while everyone else came in, Zoro who was the last asked "Does anyone know why I found a half frozen cat on the training ground?"

Luffy couldn't help but to sweat drop.

"Well as you know we were training their new powers… Luffy sort of missed the target…" said Umi.

"Twice… isn't that right Ice Butt?" said Naruto.

"Please don't call me that…" said Sasuke.

"Ice Butt?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah Luffy missed using this freezing attack and it hit Sasuke right in the butt. Freezing it!" said Naruto.

"Hey later we're going to show you around the nearby town…" said Cloud.

"There's a town nearby?" asked Misty.

"Yeah what did you think the entire world of the Realms was this castle and the training ground?" asked Umi.

"Um… yeah?" asked Luffy.

Everyone anime fell.

"So what time are we going?" asked Kakashi.

"Around 11ish…" said Terra.

1:30 PM

Everyone but Kakashi, waited in the hall of the castle. A puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared out came Kakashi.

"Yo." He said like nothing happened.

"You're late!" yelled Umi.

"Well a maid accidentally dumped bucket of dirty water so I had to take a bath." said Kakashi.

An aura of anger surrounded Umi. Sakura and Cloud decided to calm her down.

"Calm down…" said Cloud.

"He's late all the time! And he always feeds us these lame excuses." said Sakura.

Later after Umi calmed down they left the castle on was on the road to town. It was fields with beautiful lakes and flowers.

"I've never seen a place like it." said Nami.

"I know the beauty here is unique to this world as I'm sure each world has its own unique beauty." said Cloud.

"Oh yeah we should warn you… everyone in town has heard about what happened… their know that you guys are the knights and their friends…" said Umi.

They got to the town and it looked like it was from a story book… when suddenly a huge dust cloud appeared… it was a large group of girls... no one knew what was going on until Sasuke whispered. "Fan girls…"

The girls pushed everyone but Ash, Luffy… and Sasuke?

"You wow you three must the knights… you are sooo cool!" said a girl.

A teenage girl grabbed Luffy's arm, "You must be the knight of the sea…" she said.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

A girl about 9 or 10 grabbed onto Ash "You must be the knight of the Sky." She said.

"Uh… yeah…" said Ash.

"Oh that must be one of those Pokemon from your world…" said the girl noticing Pikachu "Its really cute!"

Pikachu blushed a little.

A girl about 12 or 13 grabbed onto Sasuke "You must be the knight of the land…" said the girl.

"No I'm not…" said Sasuke.

"Your not?" asked the girl.

"No, the dope over there is…" said Sasuke motioning towards Naruto.

"Oh… get away you imposter!" yelled the girl pushing Sasuke away and then the group that was hitting on Sasuke went over to Naruto.

Naruto was happy, the somewhat perverted smile said everything… Ash felt a little uncomfortable with this whole situation and Luffy was confused why these girls were bothering him. Misty felt a teeny tiny weenie bit jealous that these girl were flirting with Ash, Brock and Sanji had the same thought "Why couldn't it be me?", Sasuke was reviled for once the girls weren't after him and Sakura was angry… no wait that was before they caste Sasuke away, now she was happy she had Sasuke all too herself in this world as Nami and Umi seemed too old, Misty and Cloud did seem interested in him and Terra… Terra was a different story. Kakashi envied them a bit however he just pulled out Make Out Paradise. Usopp was also slightly jealous while Zoro didn't care.

After a few minutes Umi clear her throat, "We need to continue on with our tour…" she said.

"Oh but Lady Umi…" said a girl who was about 13.

She had three angry veins, "WE NEED TO GO NOW!" she yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" said the group of girl running in all directions.

"There are some plus sides to Umi's vicious temper…" said Cloud with a sweat drop.

"Scary…" said Naruto.

As they continued on their way Sakura asked Cloud something.

"Why where they like that?"

"You mean the girls swarming over those three.. well its because who they are… their the knights and their basically the hottest guys in this world…" said Cloud.

"Can't help to be a little jealous of them…" said Usopp.

"Yeah…" agreed Brock and Sanji.

"They'll get sick of it…" said Sasuke.

"Yeah how would you know?" asked Sanji.

Sasuke didn't say thing just pointed to Sakura, "There's a ton more back home…"

After eating lunch… and dragging Luffy (who eats the most out of the three) out of said restaurant they took tour of a nearby forest…

The group stopped for some reason.

"What is it?" asked Nami.

"There's something coming…" said Sasuke.

There was a sound like a helicopter.

"Wind shield!" said Cloud.

"Water Shield!" said Umi.

"Earth Shield!" said Terra.

Shields from all three side blocked weird weapons from attack. They were black and looked like shadows then disappeared.

"So the Guardians, the Knights and their little friends… how touching…" said a young man in a cloak.

"Okay who are you!" yelled Naruto pointing at the man.

He removed his cloak and was quite handsome young man with light blonde hair and wearing green Chinese clothes.

"The name's Jimmy!" said the man.

"Jimmy? Is that your real name?" asked Ash.

"Yes it is." replied Jimmy.

"If I were you I would gone with a cool alias like Jim, James or even some awesome like Blade or Shadow." said Terra.

"Okay my real name is Kimmy… Jimmy is my cool name." said Jimmy.

Luffy, Ash, Naruto, Terra, and Usopp's face was red from not trying to laugh.

"You can laugh now… I can take it…" said Jimmy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!" laughed all 5.

"You have a girls name…" laughed Naruto.

"Were your parents hippies or something…" said Terra.

"It could have been worse… I could have been Free Bird…" mumbled Jimmy implying his parents were hippies, he sighed.

"You have a girly name! Girly name! Girly name! Girly name! Girly name!" repeated Terra.

Jimmy became angrier, "That's it! Shadow weapons!" he called out.

He shot out several strange throwing weapons that appeared to made out of shadows… the Straw Hats, Pokemon Trainers and Guardians barely dodged… the ninja… they dodged perfectly.

"You could have at least helped us!" yelled Nami.

"Sorry…" said Naruto sheepishly.

"That power it can't be…" said Umi.

"That's Lila's powers…" said Cloud.

"Is that the girl we're suppose to be saving?" asked Sakura.

Terra nodded.

"That's right… each member of our little group chose powers between the elements of light and dark… I chose the create shadows I specialize in Shadow Weapons… for those who don't know it weapons made from shadows from anything… including my enemies." said Jimmy.

He aimed his hand at Misty's shadow as she looked the weakest. A black knife emerged from her shadow. It hit her… well actually it hit a log… Kakashi managed to get her before it happened.

"Thanks…" said Misty.

"Not a problem…" said Kakashi.

"There's one weakness to my power but I wouldn't be such a good be such a good villain if I told you it…," said Jimmy.

"Light?" asked Terra.

"How did you know… I mean you could have be anymore wrong…" said Jimmy.

Everyone sweatdroped.

"Ha you think… hey what are you doing?" yelled Jimmy as everyone went into a huddle.

"Okay so the plan is to first off does anyone have any attack based on fire or electricity?" asked Cloud, "Other than Pikachu and Charmander"

"Hey Naruto remember what with Ice butt and Charmander?" said Terra.

Naruto began to chuckle.

"This is serious!" yelled Umi.

"Okay so we also should give Naruto and Ash a crash course on their powers…" said Cloud.

"What about me?" asked Luffy.

"Unfortunately your doesn't involve light in any way… so not today Luffy…" said Umi.

"The more light the better…" said Cloud.

"I guess I could help…" said Sasuke.

"Vulpix can help." said Brock.

"I think it might be good if I help those who don't attack him…" said Kakashi.

"That's a good idea…" said Umi.

"Someone should distract him at some point." said Cloud.

"Leave that to me!" said Naruto.

"Okay break!" said Cloud.

Naruto, Ash, Terra, Cloud, Sasuke, and Brock too the front.

"Charmander I choose you!" said Ash letting out his fire lizard like Pokemon.

Sasuke seemed to twitch as the site of the lizard.

"Go Vulpix!" said Brock.

The fox like Pokemon came out, it was weary of Naruto but look ahead in the fight.

"So you think your little friends can help too…" said Jimmy.

He launched a shadow weapon at each person and Pokemon.

"Pikachu use Thunder Shock! Charmander use Fame Thrower!" said Ash.

Pikachu shocked the weapon but it disappeared before it shame with Charmander's fire.

"Vulpix use flame thrower!" called Brock.

Vulpix managed to aim at both the weapon aimed towards itself and its trainer once again the weapons disappeared before it hit.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" thought Sasuke right before he shot a fire ball form his throat.

"That kid can shoot fire from his mouth…" said Sanji surprised.

"Way to go Sasuke!" said Sakura.

"That's showing them!" called out inner Sakura.

"Ash…" said Cloud.

"Yeah…" said Ash.

"Cup your hands like me…" said Cloud holding her hand out cupped.

Ahs did the same thing.

"Now focus your energy and shout out Lighting Ball!" said Cloud.

And a huge ball of electricity came from her hands. Before it hit the weapon the weapon disappeared.

"Right! Light Ball!" said Ash.

A tiny ball of electricity came from Ash's hands… however it had enough light to destroy the weapon.

"That's okay…" said Cloud.

"Naruto… do the same thing… but call out Fire Ball… like so!" said Terra.

She shot out a fire ball that destroyed the weapon.

Naruto nodded and did the same… a tiny ball came out of Naruto's hands but it held enough light to destroy the weapon.

"Naruto distract him!" called Cloud.

Naruto shook off his disappointment and ran towards Jimmy.

"Transform!" he shouted.

Naruto disappeared… in his placed was a young woman that looked like a female version of him… nude! Jimmy's nose bled as he passed out… he wasn't the only one… Brock and Sanji were also passed out from.

"Naruto…" mumbled Sasuke.

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura.

"What the hell is that?" asked Zoro.

"His own creation… the Sexy Jutsu…" said Kakashi taking out his pervert book.

"You were suppose to distract him… but I guess this works…" said Cloud blushing like crazy.

Naruto transformed back, after laughing he was tackled from behind by Umi.

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!" she yelled while shaking him.

"Should we stop her?" asked Luffy who was somehow not affected by the power of the Sexy Jutsu.

"No then she'll turn on me and that not cool…" said Terra.

"Perhaps it's best if we tie him up…" said Cloud.

Umi took out a rope of nowhere.

"I meant Kimmy!" yelled Cloud.

After tying up Jimmy and Umi had calm down they managed to exact some info from him.

"I'm going to say is that we will have a new order… the old order…" said Jimmy, "See ya!"

He seemed to disappear in his shadow.

"The old order?" said Nami.

"I don't know what that means… but it could be bad…" said Cloud.

"I'm hungry…" said Ash, Naruto and Luffy at the same time right after their stomachs growled.

Meanwhile in Lila's holding cell he was wide awake.

"Oh it's a shame your awake right now…" said the young man.

"What do you mean?" asked Lila.

He held out his hand and a white light came from Lila.

"What are you doing?" asked Lila.

"Absorbing your power… and giving it to my henchman… light and dark powers are useful… I've been doing this once a day usually your asleep or unconscious…" said the young man.

"Why you…" said Lila.

"Jimmy, then there was Hikari… I wonder who will be next…" said the young man looking at the ball of white energy, "And don't worry princess your power will be restored soon… otherwise I would have only done this once…"

Lila glared at the man. "I hope they save me soon…" she thought.

Next Time: The evil force has a new plan to stop them... to cause eternal sunlight and let no one get any sleep... Oookay... what is this? A bad 80's cartoon. Meanwhile Cloud shows Luffy the wonders of video games!


	5. Bright Light

A/N: I am done! All right! Last story of the Overhaul! All right! I'm so happy! All of my crossovers are up to date! I'm so happy! Well partially happy, I'm also angry and worried but it's for a different reason (I think all One Piece fans should know what I'm talking about).Also last story that existed in the anime x-overs section... oh well... Anyways I will state this before I'm finished with the notes. Tomorrow I will begin a new story as a celebration of the fact I finished the overhaul. I won't say what it is... but except tomorrow or Wednesday.

Enjoy the story! And sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 4: Bright Light

The young man was in his throwing when a young woman with bleached blonde hair showed up.

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked the young woman.

"Yes Hikari… I wanted to know what your plan was to get rid of them was." Said the young man.

"Yes my plan is to… stop the sun from setting causing them to not fall asleep and when they're all tried from lack of sleep that's when I strike." Said the young woman named Hikari.

"That's um…" said the young man, "That's insanely stupid…" he thought.

"It's a brilliant plan right?" said Hikari.

"That's um… yea… that a perfect plan…" said the young man, "The sooner she fails better…"

"I'm going to implant stage one of my plan…" said Hikari who disappeared in a flash of light.

"Okay…" the young man.

Hikari disappeared in a flash of light.

"This is going to end worse then the other fights…" said the young man with a sigh.

Meanwhile at the castle Naruto, Luffy, Ash and Pikachu were extremely board, they were in the dinning hall

"I'm board…" whined Luffy.

"Me too…" said Ash.

"I'm so booooraddddd…" whined Naruto.

"Pika…" said Pikachu.

The three girls were having a conversation… or trying to have a conversation. All three of them began to grow angry veins.

"Boring…" said Ash.

All three girl got up… Nami socked Luffy in the head, as did Sakura to Naruto… Misty was a tad more violent by taking out a mallet whacking Ash in the head.

Cloud came into the room and asked "Let me guess they're annoying you…"

"Yeah…" said Misty holding the mallet beside her.

"Misty's more violent than I thought…" said Sakura.

Nami gave her nod.

"I got a way great way to keep them entertained… hey boys want to play video games?" asked Cloud.

Naruto and Ash got up, "Really?" asked both.

"Video Games? What are video games?" asked Luffy.

"I'll show you come to my room…" said Cloud.

The 10 year old girl showed them to her room… it looked more like an arcade than a bedroom.... there were several systems and several actual arcade games.

"Wow Cloud that so cool!" said Ash.

Naruto ran over to a fighting game while Ash went over to a shooting game.

"Maybe I should bring Usopp in here…" said Cloud.

"What is this?" asked Luffy.

"Video Games is a from of entertainment in Realms, Land and Sky… I don't why but they haven't been invented yet in your world." Said Cloud, "They're really fun…"

She grabbed his arm and showed him one of the simpler though addicting ones… Pacman.

She started the game up for him and began to show him to play it. He was having fun too.

"After your done I'll show you to play a fighting game…" said Cloud.

Umi cleared her throat, "Excuse me Cloud, Ash, Luffy, Naruto! We have training to do!" said Umi with Terra right beside her looking annoyed.

Cloud razed her finger in response "And don't' say that it's improve their hand eye coordination..." said Umi, "Though I do have to admit that Luffy does need to work on his aim…" she added silently, "I'm not that gullible!"

Both Naruto and Ash left the room, while Luffy was too enticed by the video game. Umi's eye twitched.

"I didn't think I'd ever have to do this to you… but I guess I do." said Umi.

A blue aura surrounded her fist she shouted "Sea Fist", punching Luffy in the gut.

Sometime later at the training ground… Luffy was unconscious.

"When is he going to wake up?" asked Naruto poking him with a stick.

"Don't worry. I only forced enough Sea Energy into him so that he would be awake in a couple minutes." explained Umi.

"Oh yeah, Luffy ate a Devil Fruit." said Ash.

"Cloud. You're not allowed to show Luffy or Sanji video games." said Umi.

"Okay… I think I get Luffy, but why Sanji?" asked Cloud.

Meanwhile in the Palace…

Sanji had barrowed Kakashi's book… and couldn't put it down.

"Can I have my book back?" asked Kakashi.

"In a second." said Sanji taking a drag from his cigarette.

Back at the training ground…

"He has an addictive personally." said Umi.

"But that's just cigarettes and porn… I don't own any porn video games… I don't even want them…" said Cloud.

"There's video game porn?" asked Terra who seemed intrigued.

"Well the majority is for the Atari." said Cloud.

"Oh!" said Terra who was still intrigued then realized what the Atari was "Oh…"

"We should really get to training." said Cloud with a sweat drop.

"Should we wait until Luffy wakes up?" asked Ash.

And hours later they trained… until it was shortly before dinner.

"T\hat's weird." said Terra who looked at her watch and up in the sky.

It almost as if it was noon.

"Why is it still light?" asked Ash.

"I have a theory." said Cloud.

And so before dinner they gathered everyone in the room.

"So you think that the enemy is making it so that it's eternally noon?" asked Kakashi.

"That's right… the evening and nothing has changed since noon." said Cloud.

"Why would they do that?" asked Brock.

"I think one of them isn't too bright and thinks that if we can't sleep because of the light we'll end going insane." said Cloud.

"All we need is to replace the curtains then it won't be a problem." explained Umi.

Everyone else shrugged, it was no big deal…

That when everyone heard the noise of a game boy being play. They turned to see Luffy was barely paying attention and was playing Tetris on said Game Boy.

"Oh no… the most additive of video games." mumbled Cloud.

Umi's eye twitched she grabbed the Game Boy and crushed it with her bare hands.

"Luffy's now's not the time!" she yelled out.

Luffy only laughed, "Sorry." he said.

That's when Cloud began to cry, "You just destroyed my game boy!"

"Way to go! You just made Cloud cry!" yelled Terra.

Scolded!

A couple days later…

Cloud couldn't sleep… it wasn't because of the eternal sun… no… it was because of Luffy newly devolved video games addiction… he wouldn't leave her room unless he was knocked out by Umi for training. The good thing is that it approached his aim when it came to he arrow and other ranged attacks… the bad news… he wouldn't leave her room and it almost seemed like he had gotten slightly um… what's the word… oh yes, dumber. That's when Cloud got an idea… but knew she wouldn't have to do until everyone was fully awake.

Once everyone she needed was fully awake… Naruto, Ash, Cloud, Terra, Umi, Usopp and Pikachu all headed to Cloud's room.

"Why am I involved in this?" asked Umi.

"Because you're his partner." said Cloud.

All three of them saliently approached Luffy while he was playing Beet Man. Naruto and Usopp managed to get a sack over him and stuffed him into said sack. That's when Terra took out a base ball bat and began to whack Luffy with said bat.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Usopp.

"Cause it's fun!" said Terra sticking out her tongue.

She began to use the bat to beat up said rubber man up some more.

"I think he's fine." said Umi with a sweat drop.

Not too long later they dumped Luffy out.

"What was that for!" yelled Luffy.

"Okay! Luffy! We're playing outside!" yelled Umi.

"But I don't want to." pouted Luffy.

"Oh come on Luffy. Even I play outside sometimes." said Cloud, "And my addiction is really big."

"Do you have your game boy on you?" asked Luffy.

"No! I don't!" yelled Cloud.

"Are they just going to argue about video games?" asked Usopp.

"Looks like it." sighed Umi.

"Looks like it has to be done my way!" laughed Terra evilly, "The hard mean way!"

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

But before she could answer Hikari showed up laughing evilly.

"You're our enemy aren't you?" asked Umi.

"That's right! I am!" laughed Hikari, "Now since you're all sleep deprived, I'll be able to take you all out like that."

"Do we looks sleep deprived?" asked Umi with her eye twitching.

"No… you don't." said Hikari, "Why aren't you sleep deprived?"

"We got new curtains in all the bedrooms. All of them have those things that block the light." said Terra.

"I can't even tell it's light outside." said Naruto.

Hikari began to cry, "You're mean!"

Then she ran away.

"That was weird." said Naruto.

"I'm begging to think that most of the henchmen are idiots or pathetic." said Terra.

"Oh right… what was your plan again?" asked Ash.

"Well you see." said Terra who began to whisper the plan to everything else.

Sometime later… during dinner.

"I can't believe you made Nami yell at him for that." said Zoro with a sweat drop.

It was indeed true, Nami was yelling at him about his new video game addiction.

"I didn't make." said Terra who then gave a big smile, "I bribed her!"

"How?" asked Sakura.

"I can make gold, diamonds, silver, other gems all with me powers." said Terra.

Everyone gapped at her.

"Can I make that kind of stuff with my powers?" asked Naruto blinking.

"It's really complicated thing to do, so no." said Terra.

And so Luffy's video game addiction didn't melt his brain and make him a zombie… however his new addiction might…

"You just had to introduce him to TV… didn't you?" asked Umi.

"Sure did!" laughed Terra laughing evilly.

"This is worse than the video game addiction!" yelled Umi.

Umi and Terra began to fight.

Cloud, Ash, Pikachu and Naruto watched Luffy watch TV.

"Oh man… I'm begging to loose all hope." sighed Cloud.

And so Luffy learned about certain technology that does not exists in his world… it's a good thing they don't exist too… really!

Next Time: The enemy decides to go after the friends that tagged along. What will happen when they do... will they be captured? Find out next time!


End file.
